gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Plunderbones Tew
Bill Plunderbones Tew is the second pirate of Bill Plunderbones hence the name Tew(two) Stats *Notoritey - 50 *Sword - 30 *Gun - 30 *Doll -30 *Dagger -30 *Grenade-30 *Sailing - 30 *Staff - 30 *Cannon - 30 *Potions - 17 *Fishing -8 Userboxes Origin Bill Tew was made after Bill mastered his main pirate. He is smaller then Bill but has no Bright Long sleeve shirts, he has some famed items but not as much. The most prominent things he has gotten so far was the Bright Red Sack Vest and Black Silk Vest. he basically has same backstory as Bill Plunderbones. is making Tew to be just as good and powerful as Main Bill. Legendary *Thunderspine Sword x2- second found on 2012 April Fools Day - perfect AP prank that was true xD - waiting for trading so to be passed down to a friend or main bill *Lost Sword of El Patron Famed *Nautilus Blade *Masterwork Broadsword *Bejeweled Cutlass *Sacred Musket *Bloodfire Sabre *Hex Guardian Doll *Spirit Binder Doll *Fullmoon Special Pistol *Dread Spike *Gorilla Repeater *Whalebone Blade *Master Crafted Repeater Pistol *Bitter End *Dagger of Golden Idol *Demon Fang Knives *Knives of the Gold Idol *Master Gunner's Cannon Ram *Viper's Den Knives *Masterwork Sabre Rare *Holy Repeater Pistol *Baboon Broadsword *Foul Bane Blunderbuss *Deepwater Blade *Brawler's Cutlass *Mutineer's Charm *Sword of Triton *Dragoon Broadsword *Haunted Cannon Ram *Reverent Ram Clothing *Bright Red Sack Vest *Bright Red Cotton Highwaters *Bright Red Sash *Bright Red Cotton Short Sleeve *Bright Red Old Tank *Bright Blue Linen Short Sleeve *Bright Blue Linen Highwaters *Navy Blue Linen Highwaters *Navy Blue Cap *Navy Blue Cotton Short Sleeve *Magenta Cotton Short Sleeve *Magenta Trousers *Bright Yellow Bandana *Dark Black Silk Vest *Dark Black Linen Puffy *Dark Black Old Tank *Forest Green Sash *Bright Yellow Sack Vest *Bright Yellow Sash *Bright Blue Cotton Puffy *Bright Yellow Silk Vest *Navy Blue Cotton Highwaters *Bright Yellow Linen Short Sleeve *Bright Blue Cotton Long Sleeve Shirt Gallery of outfits billsoutfit10.jpg|Society of Light outfit with silly shoes billsoutfit11.jpg|Red Bill billsoutfit12.jpg|Valentine Bill billsoutfit13.jpg|"Fabulous" Bill billsoutfit14.jpg|Ninja Bill billsoutfit15.jpg|Commander Bill billnthunder30.jpg|I AM POUCH MAN Gallery bill is epic 5.png|Facing Cheire bill n kitty 1.png|facing Kitty bill tew is awae0ke.png|Killing Jolly bill tew is awesome 4.jpg|Watching Sam die with Law bill tew is awesome .jpg|How Mighty fell xD Pears getting blown up2.jpg|Watching Pears get blown up by the Satellite Cannon bill tew is awesome 9.jpg|Reaching Goal before losing Unlimited weird 16.png|Hermit getting run over by Scorpion Charge wasps.png|Cheire getting Charged by The Wasp Invasion the queen 4.png|On The Queen loooooot1.jpg|getting Black Silk Vest looottttt1.jpg|Getting Bright Red Sack Vest coool 3.png|Afk While Standing guild 1.png|ah watching Rage Ghost Comedy bill vs stump2.jpg|facing TWO Stump Bosses lootskulls1.jpg loootttchest1.jpg|a one of a kind repeater and a bright not to bad lootskulls3.jpg|First good famed cursed in loot and 9in a chest no doubt with Bob as witness lootskulls4.jpg|first gorilla weapon billvsstump1.jpg|Law and Bill facing two stumps lootskulls10.jpg lootskulls6.jpg|The Amazing Huge Pouch xD bpfunny1.jpg|did Black Pearl due toa glitch the ship in beginning was out of range so we used grenades but it failed lol bpfunny3.jpg|LOL poor Black Pearl loootskulls2.jpg|newest vest loootskulls4.jpg|newest famed cursed lootskullls15.jpg|First Legendary Cursed billnthunder1.jpg|thats some powerful thrust billnthunder3.jpg|Lighting Vortex billnthunder7.jpg|Light Pulse Blast billnthunder8.jpg|Light Wave attack billnthunder16.jpg|wish it was the Knives :P but newest dagger froma chest billnthunder39.jpg|one of my better pvps billthunder51.jpg pearspvp1.jpg|no rules were given but pears rage quit when i pulled out my gun xD pearspvp3.jpg|he still lost but at least he stayed bill vs joan 9.jpg|EPIC OWNAGE - or not xD bill war sloop2.jpg|my new Firestorm War Sloop bill war sloop3.jpg|epic pic bill war sloop5.jpg|even on fire it looks cool xD bill war sloop7.jpg|magma deck Ouch ow hot hot bill war sloop4.jpg|epic windows bill war sloop 28.jpg|waving from back of ship bill war sloop 32.jpg|Giant Bill has Come to Town bill war sloop15.jpg|what we are thinking billownsrich1.jpg|how did that happen?? billownsrich2.jpg|again?? billownsrich3.jpg|hmm still? billownsrich4.jpg|3 way duel billownsrich5.jpg|4 way afkbuddies3.jpg|AFK buddies xD bill in ice3.jpg|Bill On Ice bill in ice11.jpg|standing on Mount Daggerpaine bill in ice6.jpg|BIll Bill Bill of the Jungle falling through trees AHHHHHHH bill in ice8.jpg|Jollies Pet goodloot2.jpg|The Shirt i've been after forever XD bill is master2.jpg|new famed yugiohepicgx4.jpg|Second Lost Sword found at Abassa (of all places) Dark Hart thunderspine again3.jpg lootagain13.jpg|new never before gotten famed lootagain19.jpg|old famed reclaimed lootagain35.jpg|new bright lootagain49.jpg|Rev xD lootagain51.jpg|Highest wave and lv ive gone to witnesses : Jack Pistol Cherie and Bobby Moon lootagain44.jpg|I summon.... a Shark lootagain45.jpg|- davy jones voice - Summon DA SHARK lootagain47.jpg|WE all have Gold cannons xD Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:The Light Category:Pirates